Yakumo's Vengance
by Word spinner
Summary: Outraged at Eri's response to Harima's manuscripts,Yakumo teaches Eri a lesson...


**Eri finally finds some of Harima's manuscripts, and is not impressed. After school, Yakumo hears from Tenma that all is not well with Harima… **

Worried, Yakumo went to his room, and knocked gently on his door.. "Um…_Kenji_?"

When there was no reply, she knocked again. "Can…can I come in?"

"Yeah…" Came his dejected reply.

Yakumo slipped in quietly. To her consternation, she found him at his desk, head in his hands. He refused to meet her gaze. She drew closer. "Kenji? What…what happened? You look…very upset about something…"

In a ragged voice, Harima leaned close and mumbled about his ordeal.

"Eri…did _that_?" Yakumo stared at him in disbelief. Her face darkened.

Harima nodded and despite himself, his next words came out in a muffled sob.

"Don't be ashamed…" Yakumo said quietly, coming to his side. She put hand on his shoulder and gently turned him to face her. "You've been under so much stress recently." She hugged him, and her gaze hardened. "I know Eri can be forthright, but it was really rotten of her to say things like that. It's none of her business." She smiled. "It doesn't matter, anyway…_does_ it? I mean…we know how important your manga is, and we know how good you really are. So Eri thinks little of it? So what? There are a number of editors out there who think otherwise. I wonder…has Eri ever had anything published? She is spoilt and she is ignorant. Please Kenji…I know you're a tough guy…but trust me…you must take a break. Lie down. I'll get you something to drink."

"Th-thanks…Yakumo…" Harima stammered, composing himself. "Sorry to be…so…"

"You have feelings, _don't_ you?" Yakumo smiled as she helped him to his bed. "It would be odd if you didn't feel upset, given all that's happened. I'm proud of you."

"For _what_?" Harima muttered bitterly. "Crying like a kid?"

"For being honest about your feelings." Yakumo corrected him. "Would you prefer it if you were cold and heartless? Sure…you wouldn't care about what Eri said…but Kenji…it's that same honesty and that great big heart of yours that made me see how much good there is in you. If you were cold and unfeeling…you'd be like Eri. I wouldn't like to be around a person like that…and we know that you don't either. Stay there, I'll be back." She hesitated. "Are you…do you mind if I share this with Tenma? If you don't want me to…I won't say anything."

Harima looked at her uneasily.

"Sis may be a bit… childish…but she would take something like this very seriously, as I do."

"Yeah…" Harima agreed. "I-If she asks…you can tell her…but Yakumo? I…I really don't want to see her right now…I can't stand to face anyone…not today…"

"I understand." Yakumo said softly. "I'll be back in a minute."

********************************************************************************************

Whilst she cooked dinner, Yakumo explained to Tenma her boyfriend's situation.

"Eri did _that_?" Tenma looked upset. "I…I _can't_ believe it…Eri's usually so _nice_…"

"Well…she _did_ it…" Yakumo confirmed.

"Are you sure you're not making some kinda mistake?" Tenma pressed. "I _know_ Eri! She wouldn't be so…so…_blunt_."

"Well…she _was_." Yakumo said simply, stirring the contents of the pan. "Sis…can you get the plates out?"

"Yeah…sure…"

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me get Kenji…he's still very upset. He may not want to eat with us…if he does…please…be tactful…"

"What does that mean?" Tenma frowned. "_Tactful_, I mean…"

Yakumo stopped what she was doing and stared at her sister so seriously that Tenma actually stepped away.

"W-well it's not like I'll bring anything _up_…" Tenma laughed nervously.

"Thank you." Yakumo sighed, dishing out dinner. "I'll go call Kenji."

"_Good luck_!" Tenma said, with a bit too much enthusiasm. Yakumo shot her an (almost) angry glance. Tenma settled down at the table and ate, mousey quiet, keeping her eyes on her food. When Harima lumbered out, she gave him a small smile and greeted him, but didn't dare say anything else.

Yakumo sat beside him and spoke quietly. "Will you be okay for school tomorrow? If you want…Tenma can pass a message to your teacher to say that you'll be away."

"That would make me look like a lazy _sleaze_ taking advantage of your hospitality…" Harima muttered.

"It's no trouble, really." Yakumo said "I just think…a day's rest would do you good."

Harima was silent. Then he shrugged. "Yeah...maybe…I can't really think straight right now. I let it all get to me…I'm sorry…"

_No_, thought Yakumo, _I'm the one who's sorry, Kenji. No one deserves to go through something like that, least of all you…_

******************************************************************************************************

At school, before class, Yakumo went with Tenma to her classroom. She had intended only to collect something from Tenma's desk, but overheard Eri bragging about her recent incident with Harima. Offended, Yakumo kindly asked Eri to stop, but Eri would have none of it.

"Oh Yakumo, it was a _farce_! You shouldn't encourage him like that! Better to tell him the truth, it will be easier for him when he gets thrown out in _shame_!"

Eri continued berating Harima, seemingly oblivious to the dangerous gleam growing in Yakumo's eyes. The others noticed though, and tried unsuccessfully to get Eri to shut up.

"_Eri_…" Mikoto interrupted nervously. "Don't you think you've said _enough_?"

"Oh, Mikoto, you didn't _see_ it!" Eri sneered. She went on and on…until Yakumo snapped. Without any warning, she backhanded Eri so hard she almost fell over. The others starred at her in shock. Even Akira raised an eyebrow.

Eri was beside herself with wrath. "What the _hell_ was that for?" She snarled, getting up. The other class members were watching in amazement, but Yakumo didn't care. Nor did she care that Eri was mad. She cared only that Harima had been humiliated and degraded, and she would not tolerate that. She walked close to Eri, so close that the older girl drew away, scowling. "What's your _problem_? Why are you so concerned about _Beard_?"

"He has a _name_." Yakumo shot back venomously. "_Use_ it." She stepped closer still, quivering with rage. "Harima-san has a _right_ to happiness. He wasn't born into riches like _you_. He hasn't had the benefit of being raised so _perfectly_. But he is doing his best, and he is doing _very_ well." She began to boil over, and her eyes were stung by tears of anger. "If you _**dare**_ do something like this again…I'll make _sure_ you'll _regret_ it!"

With that, Yakumo stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

There was dead silence. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. Tenma and her friends didn't know where to look. Eri, red faced and upset, glared at Tenma.

Tenma forced a smile and shrugged.

**************************************************************************************************

That afternoon, Yakumo went home ahead of Tenma, her sister apparently having something she needed to do at school. She got home and checked on Harima.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Much better." Harima smiled. "I feel a lot better after a good night's sleep…and a day's rest. I think maybe I over reacted…I don't know…I'm still mad at that rich girl…but…what can you do?"

"You seem more yourself." Yakumo smiled. "Will you be good for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harima grinned. "I'll go. But…" he sighed, "what will I do about Eri? She's probably going to be sitting there with that stupid 'I am smarter than you' smile…"

"It's okay…" Yakumo smiled strangely. "I…I spoke to her about it."

"You…_did_?"

"Yes." Yakumo kept smiling. "We have understanding now. She won't make fun of you. I'll know if she does."

"What…does that mean?" Harima frowned.

"Nothing." Yakumo hugged him. "It's good to see you back to your old self."

"Thanks, Yakumo." Harima hugged her back.

*****************************************************************************************************

Much later that evening, Harima heard someone at the front door.

"_Tenma_?"

"Is Yakumo _still_ mad?" Tenma asked meekly.

"Mad?" Harima faltered. "_No_…."

"Good…then she's calmed down…" Tenma looked about furtively.

"What do you mean?" Harima asked. "By the way, she's in her room, if you were wondering."

"Good." Tenma wiped her brow, and swallowing hard, she regarded Harima with deep respect. "I'd better watch my words from now on…around _you_…"

"_What_? _Why_?" Harima looked puzzled.

"Well…we all know…about the…Eri…_incident_…and…well…today at school…Yakumo…"

"Yeah, she told me." Harima smiled sheepishly. "She talked it over with her."

"_Harima_…" Tenma gestured for silence. "I have never been afraid of Yakumo. But I was afraid _today_. I'll say this; you're lucky to have each other. You two really have something special. You fight hard for her…and I can _assure_ you, Harima…Yakumo fights just as hard for you _too_…"


End file.
